


Clevedon Pier

by daisymeadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Does not exist in this reality, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymeadow/pseuds/daisymeadow
Summary: Harry Styles' a mid-20-something year old waiter, whom works at Moon & Sixpence, a grand seafront pub in Clevedon, UK. Louis came to town to visit, only to find clarity by seaside piers, and grand ole' pubs.or Louis and Harry drabble, as inspired by an unforgettable scene from the infamous movie, Titanic.p.s. Clevedon Pier is the pier 1D filmed their You & I music video. :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Clevedon Pier

Clevedon Pier (sunset at 7:34pm)

It was 7:31pm on the 11th of September, where Louis stood at the end of Clevedon Pier. Ahead of him glistened a bright orange glow casting the sea’s horizon, the sun, minutes away from setting. A strong wind blew through his slightly sun-bleached brunette hair, the seawater below rippling past the rounded, wooden columns holding the pier, cascading towards shore.

His usual manicured arched brow furrowed, a small line wrinkling to the surface of his sun kissed face. Louis rested his elbows on the railing off the pier, inhaling the salty breeze, sucked deep in thought. 

“Hello Louis.” A silvery voice greeted him from behind, startling Louis.

With quick instinct, Louis spun around taking in the view of the clear spoken gentleman. Louis stood still, taking in the appearance of the man before him; noting the way his dark brunette, curly strands blew past, opening the view of his soft face, the brightest shade of porcelain. The young man’s eyes glistened a light shade of green, a slight smirk permanently striking his lips. His name was Harry.

“I changed my mind,” Harry modulated, breathing in, his light smirk lingering.

Louis smiled, his mouth closed, as his crystal blue eyes crinkled faintly in contentment. He was glad, and equally surprised, that Harry managed to find him on the pier. Harry moved three steps closer towards Louis, an arm’s length apart. “I thought you may be up here-”

Louis interrupted him, politely shushing the man in front of him. “Give me your hand,” He requested, his eyes maintaining strong contact with Harry’s, as he reached his hand out. Harry glanced briefly at Louis’ hand; accepting it as he looks back up at Louis. Louis pulls Harry in closer, “Now, close your eyes.” 

The corner of Harry’s mouth lifts, a small smile forming as he stares back at Louis. “Go on, close them.” Louis encourages softly. Harry listens, shading his eyes from view as they gently close shut. Louis tightens his grasp as he turns, and guides Harry one step forward to the edge of the pier. “Now hold onto the railing; keep your eyes closed, don’t peak.”

“I’m not.” Harry taut, in response.

Louis swerves to the left side of Harry, placing his hands over Harry’s slender fingers, wrapped securely around the railing. “Step up onto the rail.” 

Harry breathes nervously, eyes remaining closed as he grabs tighter to the rail. The seaside’s dusky wind continued to blow in large gusts as Harry allowed Louis to guide his left white converse covered foot to the second railing; his right foot following thereafter. “Hold on… Keep your eyes closed.” Louis instructs, smiling. Harry can feel Louis behind him, his back straddling Louis’ chest as he follows suit.

Once Louis stance is stable on the railing, he turns his focus back to Harry, tightening his grip over Harry’s. “Do you trust me?” 

“I trust you” Harry’s tone was wobbly, nervous but content.

Louis accepted Harry’s response, encouraging the man in front of him to loosen his slender grip around the railing, as he intertwined them with his. 

Slowly, he guides Harry’s arms out to his sides, spreading like a bird that’s shaking in the wind. Louis tightens his grip, listening with his eyes in adoration as Harry’s eyes remain closed. A smile takes over his face, as both their arms strengthen to fight the blistering wind. He reaches his right hand down to the railing, clenching tightly to the rail, his left moving to caress Harry’s waist. “Alright, open your eyes.”

Harry listens, unleashing his large and pale green eyes. He gasps in amazement, the view was beautiful. Contrary, there wasn’t much difference in height as if both their feet were planted on the white and dated wooden boards. It was the feeling of freedom that Harry felt; embracing in the windy current, and suffocating in the stunning sunset blend of shaded coats of orange, gold, pink, and grey.

“I’m flying,” Harry spoke with a tremulous voice, smiling wide.

Louis rests his head onto Harry’s shoulder, his bearded chin brushing onto Harry’s soft clavicle. His hands reach out to take Harry’s and leans in closer, keeping them both upright. His fingers playfully fight with Harry’s as he whispers a soothing tune into Harry’s ear.

Harry turns his head slightly, attempting to make eye contact. Then, glances to Louis’ mouth, as he listens to Louis’ gentle singsong whisper close to his ear.

Louis guides Harry’s arms to cuddling across Harry’s chest in an X motion. His eyes trailed across Harry’s face, admiring his beauty in silence. He truly had beautiful eyes, they were wide and shiny like emeralds. His cheeks and chin sprouted specks of dark brown facial hair, a colour matching his shoulder-length, crimped locks. To Louis, this man whom was a stranger two weeks ago, was undoubtedly, breathtakingly, beautiful.

They both synchronised, their eyes refusing to break the glance from the other’s. Louis leaned in slowly, closing his eyes as his lips pressed gently onto Harry’s. A striking sensation flushed through Harry’s chest, his eyes fluttered close as he smoothly engaged more passion with his lips.

Harry’s arm crosses his body as he reaches a hand behind Louis’ neck, leaning further into the kiss.

It was like fireworks had gone off around them, a chemistry reaction of gun powder, flame and colour. Everything was orange, gold, pink and blue. A strong passion, undeniably igniting in both gentlemen.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have picked up on, this IS a transcribed written version of Titanic's Jack and Rose 'I'm flying' scene.  
> Purely, just some cute drabble to excite my larry heart. 
> 
> I've not written anything in years (I mean, YEARS) I didn't intend to write this, I was just watching Titanic...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) 
> 
> I might try and write another sometime soon. X


End file.
